Promise of Death
by YakuKikyo
Summary: Stella and Cloud are twins. They look like humans, but aren't. What they exactly are they don't know, all they know is that their kind are linked to Spirits. Because of it, the number of their species is limited. They were living happily with the other children until one day Stella saved a human called Vincent Valentine from the Shinra Corporation.


_English is not my native language, you'll soon enough realize it. I wrote this for this video_ /mQMEaEQzNUo

* * *

**Promise of Death - Prologue**

The woman didn't know the name of the place, or how long she had been there. It seemed like an eternity to her. There were faces in her memories, but they were fogged. There were names in her head, but they held no meaning.

There were only two things she knew for sure : she needed to protect her children and she couldn't let her enemy reach this place, this palace.

The palace was empty, the city was in ruin, they were alone, the three of them, and that man she didn't know the name of. They had fought several times, a rivalry she had forgotten the reason to be. Their fight always ended with the two of them exhausted, but no winner. However, she was fully aware one day their battle would be the last. Him or her, only one would survive.

She was kneeling in front of a throne made of crystal. She ignored for who that throne was meant, but it wasn't for her. Whenever she looked at it she was filled with warmth and a deep respect. Another reason lost in her faded memories. Just how many decades had it been ? No…it had to be less than one year, her children were still babies after all. So why did it feel like it had been so much longer ?

Suddenly, one of the babies started to cry. The beautiful and strong woman stood up. She was already in her metaled armour, ready for a fight she was sure would come. She approached one of the two cradles and kindly took the little girl in her arm. She hushed her small daughter. The baby didn't seem to calm down though. The cold and hard metal were anything but comfortable. The pink haired woman couldn't take the luxury to take of her gauntlets.

And as to confirm the thought, less than one minute afterwards, a loud noise occurred. It came from outside. Like the cries of thousand creatures crawling closer. Yes, apart from her children and her and the man, there were thousands of creatures living down in the abandoned city. Some were her allies, others were enemies. Another reason she didn't know of.

She looked down at the baby again. With regret, she put it back in the small cradle. Next to it, in the other cradle, her son was sound asleep. Unaware of her sister's cries. She looked at both for a few more seconds and turned around.

She had no choice but to ignore her daughter's tears. She went to the balcony. The sound was louder. She looked down. On the horizon she could see an army of strange animals coming closer. Among them was the man she always fought, dark mauve hair and armour, a huge sword with a red eye on the handle.

A new battle was about to start.

She took out her own sword, much simpler in comparison. She called out Odin, the Spirit she was linked to. The metallic horse arrived a few seconds afterwards. He was on the floor underneath the balcony. Without a hesitation, the warrior jumped off the balcony and safely landed on the unnatural horse. It didn't need any command and galloped as fast as it could to the beach.

On the beach, her allies had already started to fight, jumping, biting, scratching, wounding the opponent. The man had no trouble to slaughter the creatures coming too close to him. With a small smile, he watched the woman on her horse rushing towards him.

To welcome her, he used Anima's power. Under him, on the floor grew a large circle with two arrow like forms on either side. His sword in his right hand, he slashed the air in front of him, a blue mauve powerful wind left his weapon, like a sword, it cut the earth and the air meters before him. It didn't reach the woman, but it wasn't his goal. Over his head, a duplicate of the symbol under his feet was being formed, getting larger with each second.

On the woman side, she had stopped her horse. Something was off… She had never seen that symbol before… Had the man hid some of his power ? No, it didn't make sense. In the middle of the large symbol was a mauve ray piercing the sky, opening the path to some unknown place. Blue beams fell of the sky, exploding randomly on the floor, killing enemies as allies.

No, she definitely didn't like it, she had to interfere or else this battle would turn in a slaughter. Odin had avoided the beams on his own, speaking through telepathy to the woman, warning her of the danger. She listened but was cut in her mental conversation as she crossed the man's gaze from afar.

He knew she was there.

She closed her mind and told verbally the horse to get closer to their enemy. It obeyed, but not without some frustration. It jumped gracefully on each part of rocks falling from the rocky hill. Trying to speak to the warrior through mind again, he didn't see another beam coming. When it noticed, a fraction of second before the beam hit him, he simply disappeared. Unprepared, the woman let go of her sword. It fell a few meters away from her.

Despite being taken by surprise, she still had the reflex to jump back, landing on another falling rock, head down. She rapidly analysed her surrounding. As she saw her weapon, she jumped from her unsecured rock.

As her hands closed around the round handle, she turned it, trying to extract the sword from the rock. It didn't work on the first try, she turned around the handle again, her head spinning slightly from all the way too fast movements, she felt the resistance of the sword losing up. Good.

With a quick movement of her wrist, she got the weapon back in her hands. Her speed made her turn a few more times, always higher in the sky, making her get closer to the man. No, she actually arrived above him.

With another satisfied smile, he slashed the air in front of him again, another mauve wind forming and rushing toward the woman. She did the only thing she could do. She used her sword and stopped the slash a few centimetres away from her body. She clenched her jaw tight, the strength of the slash trying to press her arm back. She wouldn't be able to hold it back for long.

Even though she was still in the air, she used the pressure of the attack to turn on herself and with her sword sent the slash in the sky. It destroyed the man's symbol effectively. Perfect !

Its destruction sent a wave of energy on a few meters, with enough strength to destroy more of the hill.

She finally landed behind him. Her back to his back, unaware of his small smile.

"Impressive.", he said with honesty.

"Save it", she coldly replied.

She was in a half kneeling position, but both were aware she only would have to turn around quick enough to hit him. As both were aware he would be the one winning if he was the one turning faster.

A few seconds passed without one of the two moving. And suddenly it happened. Almost at the same moment, they both turned around and their swords clashed loudly together.

* * *

**Things will get clearer with the other chapters. I'll only post a new chapter when the other videos come out, so it'll be a slow update.**

**Lightning is linked to the Spirit Odin**

**Caius is linked to the Spirit Anima**


End file.
